Worldwide Internet usage continues to grow at a phenomenal rate. Users include governments, institutions, businesses, and individuals, all of which have connected to the Internet for the purpose of conducting daily activities. Unfortunately, the development and implementation of security measures designed to make Internet connection a secure means of communication have not kept pace with the technological advances in the expansion of network development and interconnectivity. As a result Internet users and networks risk having their information compromised by hackers and malicious users who continue to find ways to exploit and subvert networks and data.
Used appropriately, firewall technologies can help to secure the “front door” of corporate intranets, but these technologies have trouble keeping pace with the applications, services and security that users demand. Although many products have been developed that facilitate network topology discovery, few of these are able to act passively.
Intranet security and monitoring needs are continuing to increase in both government and private industry. This is substantiated almost daily in trade publications and Internet news groups. More concrete proof of this resides in the increased requirements for security related skills outlined in government requests for proposals. Both government and private industry are spending significant amounts of time and money to address intranet mapping, monitoring, intrusion detection and computer security. This has lead to a prolific amount of organizations, offering to provide intranet computer security services, analysis tools, and associated products.